


Confession

by merr



Series: To Each Their Own [2]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Angst, Canon Dialogue, Drabble, Episode: s05e21 Meridian, Gen, Unresolved Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-05
Updated: 2014-03-05
Packaged: 2018-01-14 14:47:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1270438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merr/pseuds/merr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, confessions are more smoke than mirrors.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confession

Rhythmic beeping was the only thing that convinced Daniel his own heart was still beating until Jack tiptoed in. After that, he couldn’t ignore the sinkhole opening in his chest. 

When the airman leaned close, swore bulldog-stubborn he wouldn’t let Daniel be scapegoated, the melting man couldn’t keep the ice out of his voice: “Why do you care?”

“Because, despite the fact that you've been a terrific pain in the ass for the last five years, I may have… might have, uh, grown to admire you a little. I think.”

“Now _that’s_ touching.”

Sometimes, confessions are more smoke than mirrors.


End file.
